Technology today allows a user to electronically retrieve and view an online map for a specified geographic location. For example, the user may visit a website using an Internet browser and the website may provide an interface for specifying an address or other geographic identifier. Using the website's interface, the user may enter a postal address, such as “123 Main Street, Anytown, USA” and the website may display a map corresponding to the entered postal address. The displayed map may be depicted as a two-dimensional bitmap image or the website may display a map using available satellite imagery.
The user may then request that the website display a “street-level” view of the specified address or geographic location. In this regard, the website may display an image, such as a digital photograph, of the specified address as if the user was standing near or in front of the specified address or geographic location. Thus, using the example above of “123 Main Street,” a street-level view of this address may be a digital photograph of a building (such as a business storefront, apartment building, etc.) located at the address of “123 Main Street.”
While the street-level image presented to the user is typically a digital photograph of the specified address or geographic location, the digital photograph often represents the building photographed at a certain point of time. For example, the street-level image may be several days, months, or even years old.
Furthermore, these outdated images make it difficult for a user to know what is currently happening at a given location. This shortcoming is especially problematic should a user desire to know time-sensitive information, such as whether an entertainment venue or performing arts center is hosting a given event at the time the user views the street-level image. For example, should a user desire to know whether a movie theatre is playing a given movie, the street-level image of the movie theater may display entertainment information that is incorrect and outdated. Hence, a user often cannot rely on street-level images to provide up-to-date or current information about a venue.